sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Artemiscat55's Multitude Of Custom Chars!
I have added sapient lucarios,cats,legs walk,2 legs walk,winged,zinged...im a cat loverand riolus. And sapient dragons too. A particular model i came up with. use 2 legs to walk, by the way. wings, of course. New: you can now find out what insipred characters. It'll be at the bottom of thier pageThis is just basic information. LOCATIONS AND AREAS: Tigeroa Catilklae Hills Winterlynx Tundra Kaetievyz Verdant-Hold ITEMS: Maploak's Dragon Boat Tigeroan Ruby Sleet's Aurora Robe Heavire's Crystals Leparis' Bloodcrystal Obsidain's Drums Fyalox' Horn Lunarii's Flute CHARACTERS: Species: Species:Tigeroan: a resident of Tigeroa or other relation to it Specialty: inside Species:Arceucat: a cat that works on universal problems for Arceus. It has wings that are the texture of Arceus' ring. Specialty: Universe abilities, cat abilities. Species:Reversiocat: a cat that works on reverse-dimension problems for Giratina. It's wings look exactly like Giratina's. Specialty:Reverse Dimension abilities, cat abilities. Species:Temporacat: Cat with wings on it's back that look like Dialga's much more lines running through. Five known species. Specialty: Normal cat abilities, Time abilities. Species:Spaciacat: A type of cat with Palkia's wings on it's back. Specialty: Normal cat abilities, spacial abiltities. Species: Domivariel: A type of non-anthro sapient cat with wings. Specialty: Stealth, wings. Species:Kyrverai Cat: A 2-walk cat that can summon an energy blade from it's elbow for slashing. Powerful fighters. Specialty: Normal cat abilities and elbow blade. Species:Tunebird: A small chickadee-like bird with a curled feather on it's head.Specialty: Depends on color, bird abilities. Species:Bardinal: A cardinal-looking bird. Presides over Tunebirds.Specialty: Depends on color, bird abilities. Species:Kaetievyz Bird: A parakeet-like bird. Presides over Bardinals and Tunebirds.Specialty: Keen whistle. Bird abilities. Special feather in each wing. Species: Shadesian: a Tigeroan breed of persian cat with natural talent in stealth and other rogue abilitiesSpecialty: shadow abilties, stealth, rogue abilities, cat abilties Species:Vaikeela Cat: a cat type that summons a blade of energy from it's forepaw.Specialty: Forepaw blade, cat abilities.Cats: Sleet: a female light blue cat modelSpecialty: Ice. Leopards: Leparis: a male leopard with giant bloodstone claws and red clothing.Specialty: Bloodstone. Tigeroans:Tigero: The ruler of Tigeroa and all within. A red Tigeroan catAlso my Artemiscat55 19:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC)] fursonaSpecialty: keen mental power and imagination, powerful Pyrokinetics, dexterity, sabre skill. Occasionally poke'mon and various magical cards. Stormfur A black with white stripes Tigeroan cat with 2 different personalities.Specialty: being a pirate, using a scimitar, ship smarts. Skarlei:A gray cat with special energy blades curving over his shoulders. A Descentist.Specialty: Special blades. BLOWING ROBOTS TO BITS! Resourcefulness, alertness. The Dalewinds: 3 blue Tigeroan cats.White markings.Specialty: Kings of surfing, can do impossible tricks. Small amount of water power. Can each turn into water and merge with eachother to share knowledge. Myvyr: An elderly gray Tigeroan catSpecialty: His life's work, and whatever moves he learned from it. Vaikeela Cats:Claterix: A green Tigeroan Vaikeela Cat with a special abilitySpecailty:inside Vaikeela abilities, cat abilities, few nature abilties Taltivair: a tangerine-colored cat with white markings and tufts of fur on his forepaws. He is a Vaikeela Cat.Specialty: Poke'mon, Vaikeela cat abiltities, some amount of mental manipulation. Domivariel Cats:Onyx:Black Domivariel cat. Tigero's advisorSpecialty: Dark powers, domivariel abilities. Kyrverai Cats:Raeverai and Raeserai: Two red cats, sister and brother. They are Kyrverai cats.Specialty: Normal cat abilities and Kyrverai abilities Shadesians: Shadrys: a gray male Tigeroan Shadesian who lives in the UndergroundSpecialty: cat abilities, Shadesian abilities, item absorption. Domestics: The Synchrotail Troupe: a troupe of 5 domestic 4-walk catsSpecialty: at individual members Wild:Winterlynx An ice-covered giant lynx living deep in the Winterlynx TundraSpecialty: Many special ice abilities, cat abilities, psychic ability. Lucans:Lucario: Lucastle: Blue coloration Lucario is now blue, in addition to rest.Specialty: Electrical-based Aura moves. Riolu: Aurion: Normal color RioluSpecialty: Special Art Aura Aura is where he takes the pose of a D and D monster and uses that as his base for fighting. Crossbreeds: Fyalox: a cross between a fox and a tigeroan bird, a mottled color.Specialty:Harmelo Magic Heavire a male hedgehog-bat with a stone in his frontspikes and black clothing.Specialty: Crystals and Dark power Kyuhex: a 4-way species cross between a hadeghog,bat,fox,and kyubi. He is yellow, and looks mostly like a fox except for his thick, quill shaped wings.Specialty: Kyubi magic, Wings, Harmelo magic. Hedgehogs: Sol: Yellow hedgehogSpecialty: Specially-shaped quills for headwings. Solar powers. Exstreak:male black hedgehog with straight quillsSpecialty: spindash, quill attacks. Kyubi: Lunarii: a female lunar Kyubi with one long tail, though teh rest can be summoned.Specialty: Kyubi magic, lunar magic, flute. Foxes: Maploak: Brown fox,long tailSpecialty: Grand Alchemy Mastery, Novice Summoning. Spliance: Black on on side, white on other, gray zigzag seperates. Where there is white on one side, there will be black on other side and vice versa. Fox.Specialty: Splits into LightDark. foxes, one white, one dark. he can make them appear along with him,as well. Dark powers, light powers. Echidnas: Obsidain: Black echidnaSpecialty: Power to create/control obsidian. High strength. Once per week, freezes time for 5 seconds Volava: Echidna with lava moving across his fur, dreadlocks cover his eyes, wavy pattern on gloves.Specialty: Lava power, pretty strong, can become an endless volcano of lava fury. Weasels: Dragairo: Tan weasel, whiskers extremely long, savagely spiked gloves.Specialty: Savage power, uses gloves and tail, if raging powerfully enough, may bite. Chameleons: Depelluischion: Gray chameleonSpecialty: Amazing illusion powers, can make them reality for a time, and can create sounds. He cannot, however, turn invisible. Although his illusions usually handle this. Others:B.O.O. a boo from the mushroom dimensions, Skarlei's assistantSpecialty: ghost abilities, technical skill. The Shapeshifter: a shape-shifting entity. His true form is unknownSpecialty: shapeshifting, the specialties of whatever he shifts into